


Pawsitively Catastrophic

by mistyviolin



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira gets turned into a cat, Gen, MIGHT turn into shukita im not sure yet dont quote me on that, and only the power of friendship can save him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyviolin/pseuds/mistyviolin
Summary: The Phantom Thieves' leader ends up as a cat in the real world after a Mementos mission gone wrong. To keep Sojiro from finding out, he spends time at each member's house each day, learning more about his friends and himself along the way.(Dumb. 1 chapter for each Phantom Thief...probably.)





	Pawsitively Catastrophic

Akira wakes to a blur of voices.

"What are we going to do with him..?"

  
"Morgana, you're a cat too, aintcha? Try talkin' to him, maybe he'll wake up."

  
"Wh-Hey! For starters, I'm not a cat-"

  
"Quiet! It seems our leader has roused himself from his ...catnap."

The pun is met with a chorus of groans, and Akira groggily sits up from his position on LeBlanc's wooden floors. He yawns, and shakes his head to dispel any remaining weariness. LeBlanc smells even stronger of coffee than usual; in fact, the scent is almost overpowering.

"Why am I..." Akira begins, struggling to string together a sentence in any coherency. He finally opens his eyes and is met with three startling sights:

1.) Futaba is seven feet tall,  
2.) He and Morgana are the same size,  
3.) His legs are not his legs.

The third observation has Akira scrambling for purchase on the finely polished wood(damn Sojiro's excellent upkeep of the place), unable to stay upright. He twists his neck, attempting to get a better look at anything that isn't his legs, because seriously, that's not real.

4.) His arms are also not his arms.

Clearly trying to make sense of the situation was a goddamn mistake, because where a human arm, with skin, should have been, he is met with fur and paws. His legs are in a similar state of disarray. Akira is not one prone to panic, but between his loss of human limbs and his inability to stand up straight for one second, he finds his distress justifiable.

"What the _fuck_ is going on," Akira quite literally hisses. For the time being, he has given up on trying to stand and has instead opted for tucking his hands(paws?) under his body. He feels a tail thrashing, pushing down the dawning horror that yes, it is attached to him as best as he can muster.

"Oh my god, he's doing the loaf thing. Gets turned into a cat and the first thing he does is meme. I'm declaring Akira a national treasure," snickers Futaba, as she snaps a quick photo with Akira's( _!!!_ ) phone.

"He does make a nice-looking cat," Makoto remarks, a bewildered smile on her face. She plays with the hair behind her ear awkwardly as she looks down on Akira.

"Yes, at first glance he looks almost pedigree," Haru agrees. "My father was never very fond of long-haired cats, but Akira has some sort of royal aura to him... like he belongs to someone very powerful."

"So he's like the kind of cat a supervillian would have!" Ann chimes in excitedly, and Akira's ears go flat on his head. _Please no model shoots, Ann,_ he begs silently. _I'm too young to die._

Morgana finally approaches Akira, leaping down from his signature barstool. Morgana, at least, would be kind to him. Hopefully. He's not a cat either, but he looks like one... acts like one... eats like one...

Thank god Morgana wasn't a human. God, that would be horrifying. Poor Ann..

"Hey there, leader," Morgana meows, and his tone is friendly if not jovial."Guess we're in the same boat now, huh? Two guys, stuck in cat bodies.. it's rough, huh? I know how you feel. But no worries! I'll help you deal with a bunch of kids calling you something you're not. Besides, there are some perks to this way of life!"

Akira fixes him with the sternest glare he can muster. "Morgana, I swear to fuck, if you don't tell me what's going on I'm going to eat all your sushi."

  
Morgana yelps in response and waves his paws in surrender. "Alright, alright! I'll tell you, jeez.."  
\---

Mishima has contacted Akira about a potential Mementos lead, as per usual. It involved some thug abusing and leaving dead cats in alleyways.. something that Morgana, naturally was particularly sensitive to. After some digging, they've got a name and place.

At first, the mission starts as every one does. They meet up, confirm the targets, head in. Corner the target,blah blah, cue Shadow fight.

The Shadow itself reminds Akira of the one that could turn his teammates into mice; it taunts them constantly, and does actually transform his teammates into cats. They could still attack, albeit only with melee skills, and were much more prone to getting scared.

It was temporary, of course, as were all status conditions. The Shadow on its lonesome wasn't incredibly powerful, and soon found itself on the business end of Joker's handgun.

"Go back to your master, and repent," Joker spits, the adrenaline still bubbling in his chest. He always feels a little high after a battle well fought, and this foe had caused him some small grievances.

The Shadow impossibly twists, chuckling grotesquely as it looks at him with its single bulging eye. Multiple arms come from inside its coffin-like chamber and no one realizes it is preparing one final attack before it has already knocked Joker flat on his back.

"Trickster," it gurgles, "you and your compatriots have become too cocky in your endeavors. There are foes much stronger than I, worse than I. I wonder how your group will fare without its precious leader on the front lines..?" and with that, it vanishes, leaving its Treasure in its wake.

It is, of course, a cat collar, and Joker holds it in his hand before his vision darkens and he loses the battle with consciousness.


End file.
